


The Chaos Wants Peace

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [47]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, And chose Zuko as his Avatar, And taught him to be a badass, Badass Zuko (Avatar), Chaos Avatar Zuko, Long hair Zuko, Mentions of Raava, Omega Verse, Omega Zuko (Avatar), Out of Character Vaatu, Out of Character Zuko, Ozai with incestuous desires, Vaatu escaped from his seal, Well more like family cuz Vaatu raised him, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko and Vaatu are BFF, Zuko and Vaatu are running away from Raava and the Avatar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Vaatu, as the supreme spirit of Chaos, was an extremely powerful being.When he was sealed up by Wan and Raava, he was determined to exact revenge on both of them and create Chaos in all the universes.But with almost 80 years remaining until his release, Vaatu decides that it is time to live a simple life and not fight Raava anymore, that way, he will not be sealed for another ten thousand years.This is how this spirit escapes from his seal and decides to enter the body of an omega of the Fire Nation, Zuko.
Relationships: Vaatu & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Ideas (English Ver.) [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862050
Comments: 12
Kudos: 225





	The Chaos Wants Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Avatar: The Last Airbender does not belong to me.

> **ESCAPING RAAVA**

* * *

Vaatu stirred, bored.

Nearly ten thousand years had passed since he was locked up in that damned seal that Raava and his Avatar, Wan, created. He had to accept that that boy did very well, he would be proud, if he had not been the one who had ended up sealed.

Vaatu assumes he deserves it.

He was created as the opposite of Raava. He was chaos and destruction. Raava was order and creation. It was in his core to be a being that causes chaos and destruction. He is not necessarily a bad being. Vaatu is a spirit. His duty is to bring chaos and destruction so that Raava does not bring her own ruin with total order. He is the balance that Raava needs, and Raava is the balance that he needs. Neither can live without the other.

But can you imagine being sealed for ten thousand years?

Anyone would go crazy.

Vaatu was no exception.

The spirit of black and red spent the last few years contemplating his life.

Vaatu firmly believed that if after ten thousand years, he went out to cause chaos, he would be sealed again. The Avatar did it once, and will do it again. But Vaatu does not want to be sealed. He wants to be free and travel the world like Raava does.

Why can only Raava travel the world?

He should too!

It is within his rights to go out and explore!

That is why Vaatu decided that he does not want to be sealed again. He does not want once again to be surrounded by eternal darkness and in a total loneliness that only seemed to want to make him lose his sanity.

That is why in his last sealed years, Vaatu decided not to destroy the world. He decided that he wants to travel the world and see what it has to offer. He doesn't want to fight Raava. He will simply travel.

That's why he used his time to weaken the seal little by little until he managed to break it completely.

Come on, he was the supreme spirit of destruction, he could weaken that seal and destroy it. Not only that, the chaos and destruction of the wars in the mortal world made him stronger, so it was easy to escape his seal.

Vaatu quickly decided to travel to find a human body.

If he wanted to travel and go more or less unnoticed, he had to create his own Avatar, just like Raava did.

Traveling the world, he decided to enter the body of the baby omega Zuko, the Prince of the Fire Nation.

* * *

Zuko grew up with a voice in his head.

Since he could remember, he was never alone, because the voice in his head always accompanied him everywhere.

Over the years, that voice, who he later found out was called Vaatu, became his main teacher.

You should already imagine how Zuko reacted when he found out who Vaatu really was. He had spent his whole life with the spirit opposite to the spirit of Raava, who is with the Avatar.

But even so, Zuko didn't deny that he liked being the Avatar of Vaatu. Not only was he an extremely powerful firebender, but he could, like the Avatar, control all the elements.

And due to being the Avatar of Chaos, it was much easier for Zuko to control the dark and chaotic aspects of the elements. For example, Zuko could very easily bloodbend without the need for the full moon, as it was a dark aspect of waterbending.

Nor will he deny that he loved Vaatu.

The spirit was always his most faithful companion. He taught him to control the elements and taught him everything he knew about the world, expanding his knowledge of things that perhaps not even the Avatar himself knew. The spirit taught him to have a strong personality and to never bow down to an alpha or his commanding voice.

So Zuko grew up all his life with a chaotic spirit who loved to have adventures and to train him to turn him into a dangerous and powerful omega who did not allow himself to be ruled even by his own father.

Zuko didn't respect anyone, and it was very difficult to win the approval of this omega. He usually didn't even respect his own father.

Zuko did not deny that he loved fighting and he loved some chaos and destruction because he was the Avatar of Chaos, but his heart is of a peaceful being, so he does not like wars. Therefore, he never liked the plans of his father and his nation, that is why he does not respect his father and everyone who agrees with his ideology.

However, he had to accept that it was difficult not to become fond of his Uncle Iroh, even if in the past he believed in the same things as Ozai. Lu Ten's death hurt him, but he was always there for his uncle and he never forgot his cousin. They both supported each other and found comfort in a very close relationship of uncle and nephew, almost father and son.

Even so, the Fire Nation and its leader were known to seek the approval of the omega.

The citizens of the nation loved the omega and Zuko loved them. It was the nobles and those closest to war who sought his approval due to him being an omega and being an extremely powerful firebender at only the age of thirteen. His father just wanted his heir to be molded in his image. Despite being born omega, Zuko was perfect. He was beautiful, extremely intelligent, and extremely powerful.

Zuko was the best at everything, far more so than his little sister and an alpha with blue flames, Azula.

But while Azula was born with Ozai's bad personality, Zuko had been born with a more peaceful personality. But while Zuko was born with immense power over fire, Azula fell short even with her blue flames. Flames that Zuko himself was capable of using, even other types of flames like white flames.

Everyone agreed that Zuko was the perfect heir, although an omega had never ruled in his own right and it is Azula who should inherit the throne _(another reason why Azula hates Zuko)._

In itself, things were good.

Zuko was a powerful and desired omega. His control over fire exceeded expectations and at thirteen, he was already an extremely powerful master with the ability to use other flames _(in addition to the other elements he could also control, but that's a secret)._ He was beautiful, with his golden eyes and long, straight dark brown hair. His skin was smooth and shiny and did not have any blemishes. Despite being so young, you could see that the omega was going to have some good curves.

Zuko seemed to have it all.

And Zuko was happy. He lacked nothing, he was beautiful and powerful and lived a life of luxury.

Until Zuko turned sixteen.

It is there when his world falls apart because of two news.

* * *

First, he overheard a secret conversation that his father, Ozai, was having with his allies, those he trusted the most.

"Zuko is powerful and beautiful. He is perfect. Rather, almost perfect. Zuko is a pacifist who wants peace and doesn't want the Fire Nation to share his greatness with the rest of the world. Zuko is an omega, but he is ungovernable and can resist even my own commanding voice. We must keep him under control. His control over fire will be very necessary."

"What do you have in mind, Your Majesty?"

Zuko heard his father sigh.

"I'll have to make him my omega." He said with false resignation. But everyone there knew that that was what Ozai wanted." Zuko will be my Fire Lady. The nation will accept him, after all, they adore him. And then Zuko will have to do what I say."

Zuko widened his eyes in shock.

 **"Your father is sick, little flame."** Zuko heard Vaatu's voice.

Zuko was shaking with fear. He knew he could defeat Ozai if he tried something, but that would reveal that Vaatu was free and could bring trouble for the both of them. Not only that, for now, Zuko might be able to refuse the command voice. But not even he was saved from his cycles of heat. Those were his weakest times, times when he only wanted to sleep with an alpha.

But his own father?

Zuko bit his lip.

**"I'm not surprised. Zuko, you are beautiful and powerful. What your father most desires is power. Power that you have in spare. Imagine if he finds out that you are my Avatar and can control other elements."**

Zuko took a sharp breath and with using airbending, he sped off without making a single noise.

When he told his Uncle Iroh, he gave him a sad look.

"I already suspected he would try something like that. He does not look at you with the eyes of a father."

* * *

Second, Raava's Avatar had awakened and Raava was on a mission to hunt him down and seal him again along with her Avatar.

"What the hell?! First my father with his incestuous desires, and now the Avatar is hunting us!" He yelled hysterically as he arranged a bag with several of his stuff.

 **"In some moment we would have to escape from your father. Now we are just advancing our plans and escaping from Raava. Also, don't complain, we will travel the world. And we will do it with your uncle."** Vaatu told him.

Zuko sighed at the words of the spirit.

"Uncle Iroh..." He whispered.

"You called me?" He blurt out with a smile. Zuko turned around and with a smile, he walked quickly to his uncle and hugged him.

"Uncle."

"Are you done? It is going to get dark soon, that will be our moment." Iroh said, taking his nephew's face in his hands.

"Yes."

If there was anyone who knew the whole truth, it was his Uncle Iroh. When he returned from Ba Sing Se, Zuko decided to tell him the truth about Vaatu. Iroh was the only being in the world, besides Vaatu who already knew everything about him, in whom Zuko trusted.

When dusk came, Iroh and Zuko fled like thieves in the night.

In the morning, Ozai would cry out to the sky, but by then, they would be a bit far away.

* * *

Zuko smiled.

His long hair was blowing in the wind.

Now they were going to travel the world while escaping Raava.

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> I just wanted a story with Vaatu.
> 
> Let's go to the clarifications, okay?
> 
> First, Vaatu escaped from his seal.
> 
> Second, Zuko is the Avatar of Vaatu, but he is closer to him more than Raava is with her Avatars. That's why Zuko can talk to him in his head.
> 
> Third, Zuko controls the elements like the Avatar, but it is easier for him to use the darker aspects, like Bloodbending, without much effort. And that's why he doesn't need a full moon to control the blood.
> 
> Fourth, Vaatu raised Zuko, so he taught him to have a strong personality and raised him so that the command voice of the alphas would not work on him. He raised Zuko to be a badass, OP omega.
> 
> Fifth, Zuko can control other flames like white ones.
> 
> Sixth, Zuko is the preferred one, not Azula.
> 
> Seventh, Zuko has long hair, you guys know I love long hair.
> 
> Eighth, I don't know why I put Ozai with incestuous desires, that was born out of nowhere, but I liked it.
> 
> Ninth, imagine that Raava felt Vaatu being free and spoke to Aang (once he was freed from the iceberg) to hunt down and seal him. So Raava and Aang will be on a mission to kill Ozai and hunt down Vaatu. Keep in mind that in Raava's mind, hunting Vaatu is more important because Vaatu is a powerful spirit of destruction and chaos.
> 
> Tenth, obviously Iroh is going to accompany Zuko.
> 
> Eleventh, the pair is AlphaAang x OmegaZuko.
> 
> I think that's all...
> 
> This story will not be continued unless someone decides to adopt it.
> 
> Thanks for reading, my little suns.
> 
> Take care and I love you.


End file.
